henrydangerfandomcom-20200223-history
One Henry, Three Girls: Part 1
One Henry, Three Girls: Part 1 is the second episode of the second season of Henry Danger. It premiered on Saturday, September 19, 2015 at 8:00 p.m. (ET). This episode scored 1.78 million viewers. Plot Henry and Bianca are breaking up because Henry didn't want to be boyfriend and girlfriend, since he didn't think he was ready. Bianca says it's because he cannot commit to anything. He 'commits' to finishing his banana. Then a girl named Stephanie gives Henry a mango. He tries to bite into it, but can't. He spits it out into Jed's pocket. Bianca moves out of Henry's locker. At Henry's house, Charlotte is on Bianca's side, because she believed Henry had to commit and also, Henry had seen his Kid Danger girlfriend, Veronika, three times the previous week. Meanwhile, Piper had bought a glass hat and she goes to the garage to clean it. Henry believes that he should be able to have freedom, then Jasper arrives and asks if he can have some of Siren's chili. Henry says yes, so Jasper gets some chili. Jasper sees Piper's glass hat in the kitchen and believes it is a bowl. He puts chili in it and microwaves it. Piper comes and asks where her glass hat was. She realizes that Jasper had mistook it for a bowl and put it in the microwave. The glass hat explodes. Piper becomes furious with Jasper. Henry, in his Kid Danger costume, meets up with Veronika and they are about to kiss when a man shuns them away. Also, there was an old lady nicknamed the Mad Granny that would always beat Captain Man with an umbrella during public appearances, such as when he is giving a speech to Henry's school about climate change. Swellview was giving a dedication to their first public bathroom, built in 1898. At Swellview Park, Captain Man would be giving a speech and he and Kid Danger would have to look out for the Mad Granny. Henry sees Bianca near the bathroom, and she was flirting with another guy named Blake. This angers Henry, because he didn't think she should have that much freedom. Charlotte, who was also there is on Bianca's side. Jasper needs to go to the bathroom, but the men's bathroom is the one that they are dedicating. Piper, determined to get revenge on Jasper for breaking her glass hat, tells Jasper to use the girl's bathroom and she would stand out and tell him if anyone was coming. Right when Jasper goes in, Piper leaves and gets the cops. She tells them that Jasper had went in the girl's bathroom. Meanwhile, the Mad Granny is about to whack Captain Man, but Henry is too busy concentrating on Bianca to notice. The Mad Granny attacks Captain Man. Meanwhile, Jasper gets arrested for going in the girl's bathroom. Ray is furious with Henry for not watching out for the Mad Granny. Henry keeps saying he is through Bianca, but Charlotte asks why he cared so much that Bianca had a new boyfriend. Henry says it is because he loved her, but he then feels very conflicted. Henry also liked another girl named Chloe, who had gone to a new reality show called Kids in the Woods. Charlotte tells Henry to tell Veronika that he is through with her so that he can date Bianca more freely. Henry is about to tell her this when Veronika is arrested. The cops explain that she was the Mad Granny. They had gotten DNA off her umbrella and found out who she was. Veronika says that she was attacking Captain Man because he was the reason the other Wall Dogs were in jail. Veronika is arrested, and Henry is through with Veronika. Henry invites Bianca to his house. Jasper arrives with a new glass hat for Piper. It was the last real one in America. He gives it to Piper. Henry looks at it, and then Chloe arrives, back from the reality show. Henry is so shocked he drops the glass hat, shattering it. Cast Main Cast *Jace Norman as Henry Hart (Kid Danger) *Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester (Captain Man) *Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlop *Riele Downs as Charlotte *Ella Anderson as Piper Hart Recurring Cast *Maeve Tomalty as Bianca *Madison Iseman as Veronika Minor Cast *Jade Pettyjohn as Chloe Hartman *Angelica Salek as Stephanie *David Lengel as Jed Trivia *This episode was originally named "A Very Special Bathroom". *All Henry's love-interests appear in this episode. * There is possibly a deleted scene of Piper piggy-back riding on Kid Danger. *The man at the Swellview Park is holding a book for the movie, Good Burger, which Dan Schneider co-wrote. *It is strange that Henry spit the mango that Stephanie gave him into Jed's pocket, because there was a trash can right next to him. *Charlotte says "the beat goes on", which might be a reference to the title of the previous episode. *This is Veronika's first appearance since Henry and the Bad Girl, Part 2, Bianca's first appearance since Elevator Kiss, and Chloe's first appearance since Henry the Man-Beast. *The Game Sky Whale from the TV Show Game Shakers is shown in the beginning of the episode. In this case, Charlotte is playing the game while Henry talks about his problems *Jasper uses a French term in that episode, "Voilà", meaning "There", when showing the second glass hat. *The elevator got fixed from the previous episode, as Charlotte broke the elevator door in The Beat Goes On. Goofs *It is strange that Henry spit the mango that Stephanie gave him into Jed's pocket, because there was a trash can right next to him. *Captain Man was rubbing his neck in pain long after the Mad Granny hit him with the umbrella, even though he's supposed to only feel pain for one second. It's possible that he could have became weaker. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Episode Guide Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2015 Category:Aired episodes